Talk:USS Excelsior personnel
USS Excelsior communications officer I really think this is a bad name and idea for an article. It opens us up for all sorts of similar articles. Do we really want "USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) night-watch helmsman" to appear eventually? Whilst the actor is notable, the character I don't think deserves an article of their own, mainly due to the fact that we don't know their name. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:26, Aug 24, 2004 (CEST) :Well I agree with you, it is very difficult to find appropriate, descriptive names for these articles. I don't like this name very much either. :However, I disagree with you in that I believe articles like this are important to MA. I'd like to find a way to include a register of unnamed characters, so as not to exclude them from being researched. For now, I suggest a "List of unnamed people" so that we can at least keep track of them, but perhaps we can find an appropriate naming convention. Perhaps these could be included with header-divided article space under List of USS Excelsior personnel or a separate article Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel where the "Night Watch Helmsman ("Genesis")" would represent that character's MA article space. :Do these seem appropo? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 22:10, 24 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Trying out this name scheme now. Unnamed characters will have article space in personnel lists (since lists are fairly dull articles anyway) Basically, unnamed characters will be gang-listed with their named counterparts. I think it will make the lists a bit more commonly read also, if these characters bring a lot of links to their brief description. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 23:28, 24 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::I like the way the Unnamed personnel header looks, but the list of unnamed people does nothing more than list them. If the article is to have any value, a description should also be added there. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 11:51, 25 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Christian Slater played this night-duty officer as a cameo role. The character was not named in script or dialogue. His lines were originally intended to be said by the main Excelsior Communications Officer, Janice Rand. Not a huge fan of cameos, but, given that the role was basically questioning an order and being told it's in his best interest to obey it, I'm glad they put another person here, since I'm about 99% certain Rand (who probably still has a thing for Kirk) would've in on what Sulu was doing.--Ten-pint 18:27, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Algolian? Could the unknown alien be an Algolian? It looks like at least the forehead appliance is re-used. Only the ears seem really different, but that may be just the difference in older female Algolians vs. young male Algolians. -- Harry ''t'' 23:06, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) : It is probably well worth noting. --Alan del Beccio 01:26, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) Helmsman (male) If Lojur is supposed to be the Helmsman, shouldn't this guy be labelled as the Navigator? And if we take this guy to be the Helmsman due to his position on the bridge, as we do with Demora Sulu on the Enterprise-B, doesn't that make Lojur the Navigator? While it is possible that the stations are different between the ships, bearing in mind the respective positions of Helmsman Sulu and Navigator Chekov on 1701, simply put, Lojur and this guy cannot both be the Helmsman at the same time. Further to this, on the both the 1701-C and 1701-D, the Helm (later renamed to Conn) positions are on Demora's position on the left side of the bridge looking aft from the viewscreen. Does this also signify that the position on the right of the bridge, where Lojur sits on Excelsior, is now the Ops position, as in 1701-C and 1701-D? --Commander, Starbase 23 21:57, 19 March 2009 (UTC) : The answer to this is much simpler than your analysis: it's wrong because whoever created the section was in err, and that err was spread throughout the site. The character was clearly credited in the film as the "navigator". --Alan 22:34, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Jolly good. I do tend to ramble a bit. Thanks for making the correction. --Commander, Starbase 23 17:49, 20 March 2009 (UTC)